User talk:BrokenSphere
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Highschool of the Dead Wiki BrokenSphere! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 11: DEAD storm rising page. Now that you've joined our community, here are a few tips to help you get started: *A good place to start is on the page. From there, you can see what other users are doing, and it's the best way to view and join active discussions. *Before you continue editing, please read our Manual of Style to learn about our basic guidelines. *Joining discussions in the forums or talk pages is a great way to become active in the community. Just remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~). If you need any help, you can leave a message on my talk page or on the talk page of Donutsonfire, our other administrator. --'Turambar1 ' Requesting Help with the Old Wiki You and I seem to be the only active users here, so you're the only one I can ask for help. I modified a template on the old wiki to give a message directing users to this wiki. It's a box at the top of the page that's large enough and contrasts well enough with the background to attract attention. You can see it here. I basically want to put the template on every HOTD-related article, which includes 80+ pages. This is a lot for just me to do, so I was wondering if you could help out with some of it. I'm going to start on the characters. If you could start on another section, such as volumes or episodes, that would be great. Any amount you could do would be a huge help. There's not too big of a rush as the activity over there is a bit sporadic.Turambar ' 02:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I did chapters, episodes, other content pages, and all parts of the forum. All the pages can be seen here. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere]] (Talk) 17:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for your help. I really appreciate it. Hopefully this will send traffic our way. I still don't know why we aren't showing up much in search engines or how to improve that. Hopefully, the old wiki can now act as a sort of middle-man between us and sites like Google.Turambar ' 18:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. Have you communicated with Wikia staff about redirecting the other HOTD wikis to this one? [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere]] (Talk) 18:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I haven't spoken with Wikia yet, but I don't think they'll redirect hotd.wikia since it is still considered active by their definitions. I'll have to figure something else out. I could probably get them to redirect the other wikis as they have been inactive for quite some time.Turambar ' 00:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::The previous admin has not been active there since last October, so this might be criteria for being considered up for adoption (not sure). Unless he is still active elsewhere on Wikia, you could contact him and ask that he agrees that the wiki be redirected. This is what happened for a separate wiki that was set up by someone else that was duplicative of what was going on with my home wiki but was narrowly focused on the sequel manga. I sent that admin a message asking if he agreed to a redirect and he did this himself on the main page. I then went back to Wikia staff to point out that he agreed with the redirect and they took it from there. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere]] (Talk) 15:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Armalite AR-10, Springfield Thnx for editing, that was my first wiki edit, so I didn't really know what to do ;)